Mi primer amor
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: S.T.R.A.W. H.E.A.R.T - 10 Days of LawLu 2k17 Una pequeña lista de la forma de ser del otro hace que llegue a una conclusión. Conjunto de Drabbles(?) A small list of the other's way of being, makes it come to a conclusion. They can search my fics in English with the tag of "10 Days of LawLu 2k17" with the title "My First Love" in tumblr.
1. S es para Sonrisa

_Yey~ mi primer fic para One Piece y segunda Week en la que participo. Solo he visto el anime así que no se si lo hice bien, esto de planear algo con una letra, frase, etc. no se me da bien xD pero estoy feliz de aportar algo a la pareja LawLu._

 _One Piece le pertenece a **Eiichiro Oda**.  
Y la bella imagen a **Koineko** , Pixiv Id=2224788_

* * *

Porque tenía que admitirlo, aquella sonrisa lo desarmaba por completo. No podía negarle nada –o casi nada– a aquel chico, haciéndole pasar por situaciones vergonzosas a las cuales se estaba acostumbrando.

–¡Ah! Encontré a Usopp. –se escuchó el grito por todo el barco, los reclamos por parte del tirador no se hicieron esperar y se podían oír las risas de los que estaban cerca.

Suspiro por tercera vez. No entendía que hacia ahí.

Era un día tranquilo, sin cambios en el clima, sin preocupaciones en donde se podía hacer cualquier otra cosa y sin embargo todos aceptaron la idea del capitán. _"¿Cómo alguien como él es el capitán?"_ Era una de las muchas preguntas que siempre se hacía sobre aquel extraño chico.

Entonces rememoro.

La primera vez que vio el cartel del chico, le intrigo un poco. _"¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera?"_ Era común ver en los carteles sonrisas cínicas –la suya no cuenta– pero ninguna como la que mostraba el chico. _"…Tal vez le guste ser buscado"_ Se contestaba así mismo cada interrogante acerca de ese chiquillo, pronto lo olvido y siguió su camino.

En otro momento, volvió a ver el cartel y la cantidad de ese capitán aumento considerablemente a la vez pasada. Parpadeo repetidamente, tal vez la falta de sueño le estaba jugando una mala broma pero al volver su atención al cartel el número seguía igual. Una sonrisa desapercibida –incluso para él– surco sus labios. _"Estaré esperando conocerte Mugiwara-ya."_

Jamás pensó que pelearía a su lado –aunque por un corto tiempo–. Cuando lo vio en Shabondy, yendo contra las 'leyes' solo para ayudar a sus amigos se percató que el chico era especial, mejor dicho diferente al resto de piratas que navegaban en el mar y de nuevo mostró una sonrisa –consiente esta vez–, no le importaría ayudarle.

Y como si el mar lo hubiese escuchado, ahora se encontraba en camino a Marineford a salvarle la vida, durante ese tiempo se cuestionó la razón. _"¿Razón? ...Eso ahora no importa primero esta su vida."_

Después de aquello no pensó que lo volvería a ver pero parecía que el chico era un hacedor de milagros. Imagino que después de aquel suceso aquella sonrisa desaparecería pero se equivocó y eso le alegro.

Ahora se encontraba en su barco, escondido entre las mandarinas, esperando no ser encontrado. Porque si, cuando él le pidió jugar suspiro y rechazo la oferta prefería leer, dormir o solo observarlos. La segunda vez hizo lo mismo, sabía que el muchacho era persistente. La tercera vez… no supo en que momento ya estaba escondido y el chico del sombrero contando.

–To~ra~ooooo~ –el grito del chico lo alerto, tenía que buscar otro sitio. Justo cuando empezaba a usar su habilidad para escapar, unos brazos le rodearon. –Te encontré. –lo soltó y salió corriendo a buscar a los demás antes de que llegaran a Caesar, si porque él también estaba jugando… como la base para salvar a los amigos.

Aquella sonrisa era contagiosa. _"Debería estar prohibido sonreír así"_. Algo en su interior comenzó a moverse y junto a esa emoción se permitió curvar los labios formando una 'U' menos grande que la que le dedicaba el joven de ojos negros que tenía por nombre Luffy.

* * *

 _Por si se preguntan que están jugando, es a las escondidas y cuando no te encuentran tienes de dos: vas y salvas a los demás o te cambias a un lugar mas difícil de que te encuentren xD_


	2. T es para Ternura

Aquel lugar le permitía tener una excelente vista a excepción de la parte trasera del barco pero eso no le importaba. En el panorama entraba su sujeto de interés, al prisionero que debía vigilar y su espacio personal era, casi siempre, respetado.

El sujeto que era capaz de captar toda su atención no eras más que aquel monito que se movía por todo el barco, seguido del mapache y el narizón. Decía que era SU sujeto, porque descartaba la idea de que alguien más sintiera la necesidad de examinar más de cerca lo que pasaba por el cerebro del chico.

Y el espacio personal era algo que parecía no entender solo él.

Casi siempre recargado en el mástil veía a toda la tripulación hacer sus actividades diarias y como el chiquillo era un torbellino de hiperactividad.

Eso tampoco tenía importancia ahora. Su cabeza trataba de hallar la respuesta a las acciones que había hecho unos momentos atrás. Levanto la mano derecha y la observo como si esta tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad no conocida por él.

Estaba dormido, y estaba porque alguien lo despertó.

–…Mugiwara-ya… ¿Qué ocurre? –frunció el ceño, solo podía seguirle la corriente a aquella tripulación sino quería exasperarse.

–Nada. –contesto sin reparo. La respuesta no fue de su agrado.

–¿Entonces porque estas aquí?

–Te estaba observando. – _"Eso lo puedo ver"_ pensó.

–¿Necesitas algo?

–Nope.

–¿Entonces para que me observabas?

–No lo sé… parecía que tenías una pesadilla. – suspiro, y sin saber porque o cuando su mano derecha revolvió los cabellos del chico que ahora no estaban siendo tapados por el sombrero de paja.

–Ya pues, ve por ahí a jugar y déjame dormir.

–Tengo una mejor idea. –rió, y se fue sin decir nada.

La única explicación que encontró fue que aún estaba bajo la influencia del sueño. Como el chico no volvió acomodo su sombrero para que le cubriera el rostro, el capitán podía ser atento e intuitivo, y continúo durmiendo.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, de alguna manera sentía que el aire que lo rodeaba era agradable. Miro el cielo pensando que se debía al clima del atardecer pero para su sorpresa no había pasado mucho tiempo pues el cielo seguía azul.

Fue hasta entonces que al moverse sintió el peso de alguien más cayendo en su hombro izquierdo. Su cara se desencajo un poco pero recobro la compostura, a su lado estaba Luffy y en medio de ellos Chopper. _"Así que fuiste por el"._

Por primera vez tuvo sentimientos encontrados, quería irse pero también quería quedarse. Aquel acto produjo en sí mismo simpatía, agregando un cariño que no sabía que podía tener, el solo pensar en esa palabra le produjo vergüenza y enseguida deshecho esos sentimientos. _"No soy niñera"._

Intento levantarse, pero solo quedo en eso, un intento pues en el extremo de su manga una mano se aferraba a ella. Después de todo seguía siendo infantil y el solo lo hacía por capricho. Se dejó arrullar por la brisa y concilio de nuevo el sueño.


	3. R es para Risa

_..._

* * *

No necesitaba mucho tiempo, con un día inclusive horas le bastaba para identificar los diferentes tipos de risas que el Sombrero de Paja comúnmente utilizaba.

Sus risas eran molestas, estruendosas y ruidosas. Más de una vez interrumpieron su tranquilidad pero había una en especial que le gustaba.

La hora de la comida siempre era un campo de guerra, dirigido por su capitán contra todos los presentes que hubiese en la cocina, con múltiples conversaciones que si no pertenecías a la conversación, no entendías nada más que palabras mezcladas.

La mayoría terminaba perdiendo uno que otro suministro importante, tal vez, para su alimentación, incluso el.

–… Y entonces ¡Plash! Lo atrape yo solo –decía orgullosamente el tirador mientras presumía un pedazo del pez, que habían pescado en la mañana y ahora estaban disfrutando, con los ojos cerrados y en pose victoriosa.

– Oh~, increíble Usopp –admiraba el reno. –Yo solo pude atrapar uno y no era tan grande. –se deprimió.

– No te preocupes. –su ego aumentaba. –El gran pescador Usopp compartirá su botín. –abría y cerraba las manos, al no sentir nada abrió los ojos. –¡Luffy!

–Fhahahga –reía el capitán quien ya le había quitado la carne desde que lo saco de su plato y salpicaba restos de la misma a los que estaban cerca de él.

–Mugiwara-ya… –tomo los restos del pez que habían saltado a su gorro.

–Ahahaha. Mi culpa, lo siento. –se disculpó el capitán y por más que él estuviera rodeado de un aura negra, a la tripulación no parecía importarle, siguieron con las risas y comiendo.

«◆» «◆»

Cuando necesitaba relajarse le gustaba visitar la biblioteca, tomar un libro y regresar a su puesto a leer pero cuando necesitaba un momento de paz prefería ir al acuario-criadero del barco. Aquel lugar le recordaba a su submarino.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al lugar de siempre cuando noto que este ya estaba ocupado por el sujeto de huesos y su capitán.

–Lu-Lu-Luffy-san… –señalaba Brook a su espalda. El mencionado hizo caso a su nakama e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para ver quién era.

–¡Oh! Torao. –le sonrió, parecía no importarle que viera. –¿Quieres unirte? –le paso un marcador negro.

–No, gracias –miro de soslayo a Caesar.

–Nishishi no le vayas a decir. –sentencio el chico

–No lo haré. –y observo como el chico seguía pintando la cara del científico con ayuda del músico quien le decía que más pintar.

«◆» «◆»

Sin duda aquella sonrisa no lo molestaba en absoluto.

Estaba bajo la sombra del árbol recargado en el mismo, hacía en extremo calor y el resto de tripulantes se encontraba adentro a excepción del espadachín que estaba entrenando.

 _"_ _No hay nada mejor"_ pensó para sí y acomodo su sombrero, todo era tranquilidad quitando el sonido que hacían las pesas y los ronquidos del científico.

–¡Ah Luffy! ¡Cuidado! –oyó gritar a la navegante y destapo su cara para ver qué pasaba.

El capitán había salido corriendo de la cocina, parecía perseguir algo. Se enredó con sus propios pies y cayó por la barandilla más este no pareció afectarle, se levantó sin despegar la mirada a lo que sea que mirara.

–¡Oye, espera! ¡No te vayas! –estiro sus brazos

–¡Luffy no vengas! –grito el espadachín pero fue demasiado tarde.

–¿Eh? –apenas pudo articular palabra cuando este se trompazo y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

–¡¿Dónde se fue?!

–¿Qué?

–¡Se escapó! ¡Zoro, fue tu culpa! –se molestó haciendo un puchero.

–¡¿Ha?! No sé de qué hablas pero quítate de encima.

–Hmp. No lo haré.

Trafalgar que se había mantenido fuera todo ese tiempo, observando como el capitán hacia un berrinche y continuaba peleando con Zoro, se levantó y miro cerca del árbol.

–Mugiwara-ya. –lo llamo he hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

–¿Torao?

Insistió para que se acercara y señalo una de las ramas.

–Ahí está lo que buscas.

–¡Titán! –sus ojos se iluminaron y enseguida escalo el árbol y atrapo al escarabajo.

–Tienes buen gusto.

–Shishishi –escondió la mitad de su cara jalando su sombrero hacia abajo dejando ver su sonrisa y con la otra detenía al insecto. –Gracias. –y salió corriendo para enseñarlo a sus nakamas.

* * *

 _Por que a Luffy le gustan los escarabajos y a Law diseccionar(?).  
Me gusta mucho "leer" los doujinshis en japones para ver estos detalles que luego no logro apreciar en los animes/manga cuando son traducidos. xD  
_


	4. A es para Amable

_..._

* * *

Desde que conoció a los Mugiwaras se había dado cuenta de algo: cada quién hacia lo que quisiera y sí el capitán los apoyaba no había forma de detenerlos.

Lo había visto varias veces, Monkey D. Luffy, pirata con alta recompensa, perseguido por la marina y uno de los supernova. Era alguien amable, totalmente diferente a los rumores que había por el mar.

Bien podría decirlo, ellos no han hecho nada **_realmente malo_** para que sean buscados, sólo se metieron entre la marina corrupta y los otros piratas por meterse en su camino.

Todo ello derivado de cosas simples que los demás habían ignorado como la sequía de una ciudad, niños extraviados, la verdad de un pueblo. Estaba bien informado.

¿Coincidencia? No lo sabría, pero quién sea que pidiera ayuda de ellos lo más probable es que la obtuvieran.

Él era el Cirujano de la Muerte, tenía una reputación que cuidar, todo eso era una carga para el pero ahora era aliado de ellos, mejor dicho amigo y es por eso que había ayudado aquellos niños o eso es lo que diría sí llegasen a preguntar.

No admitiría que, todavía, tiene un corazón y ante todo estaba su deber médico.

Y ahora, estaba ahí. En medio de una plaza de la isla no-recuerdo-el-nombre porque se encontraba dormido cuando se desviaron para abastecerse antes de llegar a Zou. Dando servicio médico, ayudado por el tanuki y sin recibir paga, pues la navegante es quién había hecho el trato con el jefe de la ciudad.

–Oiiiii~ –saludo desde lejos.

–¿Mugiwara-ya?

–¡Luffy! –salto el reno sobre este.

–Sanji me pidió que les trajera comida. –sonrió ampliamente

Aquello no era nada bueno, alrededor de su boca podían verse migajas. "Bien ahora me quedé sin comer y más cansado."

–Pero me lo comí. Nishishi, lo siento. –pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

Algo ahí no estaba bien. "¿Porque Kuroashi-ya enviaría precisamente con él la comida? Y sí se la comió... ¿Dónde está la mochila o lo que sea que use para transportarla?"

Sí bien recordaba el resto de la tripulación se lo había llevado porque no dejaba de preguntar cada cosa que hacían ellos. Antes de que pudiera reclamar, el otro doctor se adelantó.

–¡Tú, idiota!, hemos estado aquí todo el día. Quédate ahí y ayuda a Torao. Yo iré por la comida para ambos. –declarado aquello se fue

–¿Que tengo que hacer? –pregunto observando todo lo que había en la mesa.

–Ya nada. Sólo faltan pocas personas. Avísame cuando las veas para hacer las cosas más rápido. –dicho aquello se recargo en sus brazos los cuales se apoyaban en la mesa, cerrando los ojos para trata de descansar un poco.

Ni bien habían pasado cinco minutos cuando oyó el traqueteo de la silla a su lado.

–Mugiwara-ya te dije que... –no concluyó la frase pues cuando vio en su dirección se dio cuenta que estaba muy lejos, cargando a una anciana y alrededor de él se colgaban tres niños pequeños de sus brazos.

Podía usar Shambles como lo ha estado haciendo para que los pacientes puedan llegar más rápido pues habían instalado el hospital en una colina no muy alta.

No lo hizo.

Espero a que llegaran, parecían divertirse, y los atendió. Cuando acabó Luffy volvió a ayudarlos a bajar.

Miro la lista de personas que había en ese pueblo que les habían dado horas antes. Con ellos habían terminado.

Sonrió. " _Tal vez la ayuda del Mugiwara-ya no hubiese sido tan mala."_

–Toraoooo~ ¡Vamos por comida! ¡Comida!

* * *

 _Es a propósito dejar los capítulos a interpretar lo que escribo con la letra que corresponde. xD_


	5. W es para Wow

_..._

* * *

Sus ojos cambiaban por rombos, su sonrisa se expandía de oreja a oreja y a su alrededor aparecían ¿Brillos?

Desde un animal extraño, alguna comida, construcción sorprendente, fenómeno misterioso, habilidad, una historia y de seguro había **_muchas cosas más_** que hacían que el chiquillo se emocionara excesivamente.

Otro día normal, o lo que se pueda llamar normal dentro de aquel barco.

Leyendo un libro, que había encontrado escondido en la biblioteca, en su lugar favorito. Ya iba por la mitad cuando apareció delante de él.

–Oh. –se inclinó para apreciar la portada del libro pero como solo había inclinado la cabeza, el titulo estaba al revés –¿Qué estás leyendo Torao?

–Un libro.

–¿Qué libro?

–Un libro de aventuras

–¡Eh! ¡¿En serio?! ¿Puedes leerlo?

–…–

–Se ve interesante. ¿Lo es? -termino sentándose en frente de él.

–No lo sé, aun no lo termino.

Hubo un silencio en el cual el mayor se impacientaba porque no lo dejaba continuar con la lectura mientras que el menor terminaba por acomodarse en el pasto pecho tierra, con los codos apoyados en el mismo para hacerle soporte a su cabeza.

–¿Me lo lees?

–¿Qué?

–Robin siempre los lee para mí. Me ha leído todos los libros de aventura que tenemos, no sabía de este.

–Yo no soy ella. –rebatió.

–No, pero eres mi nakama también. Shishishi. –sonrió

Termino por obedecer, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo.

–Ah, espera Torao-san… –hablo la arqueóloga.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Fufufu, no nada. Ya te darás cuenta. –sonrió divertida, dio la vuelta para tomar asiento en las sillas que habían en el segundo piso del barco y poder escuchar. Dejando a Trafalgar con una cara inexpresiva pero con pensamientos confundidos.

Cerró el libro y lo volvió abrir a los pocos segundos. Empezaría de nuevo.

–¿Estás listo?

–Sí. –lo miro.

–No te estaba hablando a ti, así empieza la historia.

–Ah, shishishi. No importa.

Empezó a contar la historia, pasaba con maestría las hojas mientras el tiempo parecía transcurrir lento, notando por el rabillo del ojo como el resto de la tripulación le prestaban atención en ocasiones.

 _"Debe ser raro ver a Mugiwara-ya tan tranquilo"_. Siguió leyendo sin prestar mucha atención a las circunstancias en que se encontraba.

Jamás pensó que disfrutaría de una lectura con oyentes o eso era hasta que escucho ronquidos. _"Serás..."_ Apretó el agarre del libro.

–¡Mugiwara-ya!- alzo la voz.

–¿Eh? –levanto la cabeza del césped.

–No me pidas que te lo lea si vas a dormir –suspiro.

–¡Pero...! Esa parte es aburrida Torao. –inflo sus cachetes. _"Tiene razón"_ pensó y ojeo las hojas para ver cuánto faltaba para el siguiente capítulo. _"Apenas empezamos"_ gruño.

–¡Ya se! –se levantó de golpe, sentándose al instante y levantando los brazos.

–…–

–Actúa como si fueras ellos. Nishishi, así será menos aburrido.

–¡¿Qué?! No, no lo haré.

–¡Eh! ¿Porque no? Andaaa…

–...

–Toraooo

Se froto el puente de la nariz, observo a los compañeros del mugiwara quienes ya estaban más que dispuestos a escuchar la historia. Suspiro.

–Bien, lo haré.

–¡Yay~!

–Con una condición. –asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Cuál?

–No te vuelvas a dormir.

–Está bien.

Retomo la lectura e ignoro las risas y miradas de los que estaban presentes. Era agradable narrar la historia como si fuera uno más de los personajes y que el chiquillo le prestara atención sin interrumpirlo ni dormirse.

No duró.

Tan pronto termino ese capítulo y a la mitad del siguiente, el azabache menor no dejaba de quejarse y así continuo hasta terminar el libro.

Suspiro nuevamente, le había costado mucho lograr callarlo para terminarlo, ofreciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras como _"Tal vez más adelante cambie las cosas" "No creo que sea así" "Espero tengas razón"_

–Fufufu. Es por eso que el libro estaba escondido, a nuestro capitán no le gusta esa clase de finales. –dijo Robin mientras se recargaba de la barandilla.

Ahora se cuestionaba la hora en que encontró y tomo el libro.

–No me gusto. –reclamaba molesto el chico. Law por su parte reviso el lomo del libro y las últimas hojas del mismo.

–No hay continuación.

–¡No puede terminar así! –se cruzó de brazos remarcando más el puchero en sus labios.

El joven con gorro moteado estiro su brazo, colocando el libro enfrente de él, a la altura de su boca para callarlo hasta que este lo tomase entre sus manos.

–Entonces porque no cuentas tú la historia. –sonrió ladinamente disfrutando de lo que vendría. –¿Que hubieras hecho tú?

–¡¿En serio?! - el chico se levantó tan rápido por la emoción que aventó el libro, siendo atrapado por la arqueóloga.

–¡Oigan todos, vengan! ¡Luffy va a contar una historia! –gritaba el gran contador de historias mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba.

 _"Esto será entretenido"_

* * *

 _Hasta aquí, todo fue contado por Law...  
Ahora sigue Luffy pero no tengo la menor idea de como hacerle... x'D_


	6. H es para Hipnotismo

_Como excusa tengo que por primera vez estoy(?) estudiando como se debe para los examenes que tengo esta semana Dx_

* * *

La mayoría de las personas lo reconocían por su peculiar gorro blanco con manchas negras e inmediatamente lo relacionaban con el "Cirujano de la Muerte".

Pero a él lo que más le había llamado su atención era sus ojos, aun mas que sus ojeras, y por supuesto sus tatuajes.

No pudo apreciarlos en Shabondy, ni agradecerle inmediatamente cuando lo salvo porque este se fue, pero cuando estuvieron en Dressrosa –exactamente cuando estuvo sobre el toro– pudo ver que sus ojos era de un hermoso color gris.

Casi siempre el gorro cubría su rostro pero podía ver en él una mirada triste y eso no le gustaba, quería hacer algo por él es por eso que en ocasiones –cuando este dormía o no se diera cuenta– lo contemplaba, aunque no pudiera ver los ojos que lo habían cautivado, tratando de encontrar algo que lo ayudara.

No sabía el nombre de ese sentimiento que poco a poco se apoderaba de él.

–¡Oye Luffy! ¿Qué estas…? –Franky no termino de hablar porque el chico se le abalanzo para callarlo.

–Shhh…– Franky volteo a verlo, luego a la manta que traía en la mano, otra vez al capitán y luego a la persona que dormía.

–Entendido. –susurro y se fue de ahí _. "Eres el único que haría cosas así Luffy."_

–…Mugiwara-ya… ¿Qué ocurre? – _"Ah, me atrapo."_

–Nada. –contesto escondiendo la cobija.

–¿Entonces porque estás aquí?

–Te estaba observando. – _"Ah…Eso no le tenía que decir."_

No presto mucha atención a lo demás que dijo por su mente solo pasaba una idea, hacer que sonriera más y como si estuviera en su submarino. Cuando termino de hablar fue a buscar a Chopper pues era igual o más peludo que el oso que siempre lo acompañaba, olvidando la cobija por ahí mientras corría.

* * *

 _Este es muy corto pero no se me ocurría nada, sumando el hecho de que buscar una palabra que utilice la misma letra en ingles es desesperante x'D._

 _¿Se dieron cuenta a que capítulo esta ligado? No todos lo están, creo -creo y solo digo, no sé- que solo es este._


	7. E es para Especial

_Antes que nada ¡Gracias por los favoritos y los follows!  
_

* * *

Estaba seguro que ese sentimiento que no sabía nombrar era lo que lo hacía especial para él.

 _"_ _Tal vez sea por eso"_ sonrió divertido al recordar cuando lo conoció.

Últimamente sentía la persistente mirada del capitán que tenía como aliado, prefería ignorarlo pero ahora era diferente, lo estaba persiguiendo por todo el barco. Hasta que razono: " _¿Por qué estoy YO corriendo?"_

Primero había hecho como que no pasaba nada y camino normal, como el chico aún lo seguía apresuro el paso, como no dejaba de seguirlo empezó a correr importándole nada que lo vieran.

– ¡Mugiwara-ya deja de seguirme!

–¡No!

–¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

–¡No lo sé, pero es divertido!

Se detuvo en seco.

–¡Auch! – choco con su espalda– ¿Por qué te detuviste? –miro al chico que ahora estaba recargado en la puerta de la cocina emanando una aura deprimente.

–Mugiwara-ya, déjame solo. – _"Ya se me pego la idiotez"_

–Heee… No quiero, estamos jugando.

–Necesito pensar.

–Entonces pensemos juntos –sonrió para convencerlo.

–Solo…

–Pero…–enrollo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo– Quiero preguntarte algo.

 _"_ _¿Era por eso que me perseguías?"_ últimamente estar cerca de ese sujeto lo ponía nervioso.

–Bien, pero podrías soltarme.

–Hahaha, lo había olvidado.

Una vez que lo soltó, señalo a la cocina para que pudieran a hablar no sin antes dejar pasar al cocinero que no confiaba en las manos de su capitán.

–Y ¿Qué querías preguntarme? –acepto el vaso de agua que le ofreció el cocinero y Luffy tomo algunos bocadillos que este dejo para él, quedándose a lavar algunos trastes.

–Um… ¿Cómo sabes que algo es especial para ti?

–¿Porque me preguntas eso a mí? –aquella pregunta lo sorprendió y al cocinero también porque dejo de moverse por un momento.

–Porque tú eres especial para mí… eso creo.

Aquella pregunta hizo que se atragantara con el agua, escupiéndola en el acto mientras se oía como se rompía algún plato.

–¿Hm? ¿Qué les pasa chicos? –seguía comiendo, indiferente a lo que había pasado. El cocinero se voltio hacia ellos y lo encaro ya que el medico parecía no poder salir del asombro.

–Oye Luffy, ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Explícate. –señalo a su aliado.

–Pues es como Chopper y Brook.

–¿Eh? –dijeron al unísono, el cocinero miro al médico y no pudo evitar reírse haciendo que este se enojara.

–Que él tiene un oso polar y yo no.

–Así que lo que tratas de decir es que…él es DIFERENTE al resto de piratas porque tiene un oso en su tripulación. –enfatizo aquellas palabras.

–Sí. –ahora comía helado que saco del refrigerador e iba a sacar algo mas pero Sanji detuvo su mano dándole un golpe. –Me pregunto si querrá ser mi nakama.

–Creo que ahora necesitas un helado ¿Te ofrezco uno? –sonrió burlesco.

–Tch. –renegó pero aun si lo acepto. –No dejare que te lleves a Bepo.

–¿Torao yo soy especial para ti? –aquella pregunta le ocasiono más risas al cocinero.

–¿Ah?...Eh, Sí. –esquivo la mirada persistente del chico.

–Es por Chopper. –ahora comía unas galletas.

–No.

–¿Entonces?

–Descúbrelo tú mismo. –salió de la cocina con su helado.

–Creo que lo hiciste enojar. –dijo Sanji recargándose en la mesa. El otro lo imito pero termino esparramándose en la mesa y quedándose así.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Le mentí. Cuando está cerca me pongo nervioso. –el cocinero sonrió enternecido.

–¿Y sabes porque?

–No. Es un sentimiento misterioso, sabes. –le revolvió el cabello haciendo que el chico despegara la cara de la mesa.

–Entonces, –medito– ¿Porque le dijiste aquello?

–Ah, eso… ¡Porque realmente quiero uno! Shishishi.

Si no era por el oso, pues ahora no estaba ahí, entonces no sabía que era aquello que sentía. Ya le preguntaría a Robin después. Primero debía buscar a Torao.

* * *

 _Esto esta confuso ¿No? xD bueno, eso es porque mientras empezaba a hacer esto me vino otra idea que espero no perderla para cuando la quiera escribir. Haré otro fic que tome en cuenta este.  
Aquí Law ya sabe que el chico le interesa, no sabe(?) bien el porque, es decir: el sentimiento. __(Spoiler: después de esto va con Robin a aclarar sus ideas) Sanji es listo y ya lo sabe, al igual que Brook, por eso lo molesta. 7u7_

 _Espero no haberles confundido mas._


	8. A es para Astuto

_Estoy al día de nuevo, espero no volverme a atrasar._

* * *

–Qué bueno que Torao es guapo. Nishishi.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados tras aquello. Ya era raro que quisiera ir a acompañarlo en vez de meterse en problemas, más si apenas habían llegado a esa isla. El mencionado no estaba presente, pues estaba esperando abajo en la isla.

–Ya regresamos. –salto antes que cualquiera pudiera preguntarle a que se refería con eso.

Lo había descubierto casualmente. Al día siguiente, después de la consulta médica que hicieron, dividieron las tareas para que pudieran salir en la tarde de mañana.

Prefería ir de aventura, pero eso ya lo había hecho ayer. No le gustaba mucho la idea de ir por las cosas que se necesitaran en el barco sino era comida.

–Cuento contigo. –sonrió la navegante mientras le dejaba el problema a él. Le dio el dinero y la lista de las compras de la comida. –Luffy, acompáñalo.

–¡Sí! –se deslizo a su lado con una gran sonrisa pero antes de estar junto a Law, la navegante lo agarro de la parte de atrás de la camisa y no sonriendo tan amistosamente, más bien estaba forzando la sonrisa.

–No te lo vayas a comer ¿Entendido? –asintió con la cabeza.

–Tampoco hagas que Torao gaste de más ¿Ok?

–Sí…

Comprendió que era distinto estar con él y el resto. Nami casi nunca pagaba y los dueños siempre eran varones. Usopp y Chopper compraban de inmediato lo que les vendían, al igual que él. Sanji, Zoro y Franky siempre se tardaban en elegir, Robin y Brook compraban pocas cosas y no tardaban tanto.

Por supuesto, todos iban y buscaban todo lo que tenían que comprar, casi siempre eran los puestos cercanos a donde estaban para poder escapar, él era el único que divagaba por ahí en busca de aventuras.

Pero ellos ya llevaban tiempo caminando, estaban del otro lado de la isla.

–Oye, Torao. –no hubo respuesta– Torao. –otro silencio– ¡Torao!

–¿Qué?

–¡Aun no has comprado nada! ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Te perdiste?

–Una señora de ayer, me dijo que a donde vamos venden mejores cosas.

–Oh.

El al lugar que llegó era una plaza acogedora, más pequeña que a la que había ido ayer junto con Usopp y Sanji por unos ingredientes y herramientas. En medio había una fuente.

–Yo iré por las cosas tu quédate aquí. –asintió con la cabeza.

Lo siguió con la mirada, observando que podía llegar a un acuerdo con los vendedores de forma rápida, sin derrochar el dinero y comprando más de la cuenta.

Hubo algo que le llamo la atención y es que en todos los puestos donde había alguna mujer atendiendo le regalaban cosas, aun después de cerrar el trato.

Ya había acabado, así que decidió acercarse a él para ayudarlo a cargar las cosas e irse pero este se había acercado a un puesto de objetos antiguos.

–¡Ah! Pero que muchacho tan apuesto tenemos aquí. –la abuela que atendía el local le sonrió con ternura. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –cuando lo distinguió mejor rió un poco. –Oh, pero si es el joven de ayer. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste. –le sonrió, a lo que él contestó de la misma manera.

–Venía a agradecerle, ya he comprado lo que necesito.

–Oh, así que viniste hasta acá solo para eso. Eres muy gentil. Espera aquí ya sé que puedo darte.

–No es necesario… –cuando acabo de decirlo, la señora ya se había ido. Observo el puesto de reliquias junto a él.

–Toma, los hice esta mañana. –entrego un plato de takoyakis a Law y luego lo miro a él. –¿Eres su amigo? –asintió. –En ese caso, puedes quedarte con este otro. –le dio otro plato de takoyakis.

Ambos les dieron las gracias, uno con más entusiasmo que el otro, y se despidieron. En el camino se oyó un gruñido, que más que eso parecía el rugido de algún animal salvaje.

–Todavía tengo hambre.

–¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Ya casi llegamos a la otra plaza.

–Pero ¿Nami no había dicho que no gastaras de más?

–No, te lo dijo a ti. Además sobro dinero.

–¡¿De verdad?! ¡Yosh! ¡Vamos! –levanto el brazos derecho y se dispuso a correr.

* * *

 _Ahora si, creo que este es el ultimo que esta relacionado con un capitulo anterior, los dos que faltan ya no tienen nada que ver._


	9. R es para Reservado

_..._

* * *

Siempre que lo veía estaba alejado del resto, incluso cuando todos acordaban bajar a la isla. Un día se le ocurrió preguntar a todos y las respuestas que obtuvo no eran tan agradables ni las que esperaban oír pero lo que dijo Zoro no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. _"Es diferente a ti"_

Ese día se quedó toda la mañana pensando en ello en la cabeza del león. Después de no llegar a nada se paseó por todo el barco hablando en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

–Él también es un capitán. –afirmaba con la cabeza  
–¿Luffy-san? –había chocado con Brook.  
–Tiene una mascota.  
–Tu, idiota. ¡No soy una mascota! –acaricio su cabeza cuando lo dijo.  
–Es un usuario.  
–¿Capitán-san? –paso por debajo de la mesa donde leía.  
–Tiene una espada.  
–¿Luffy? –se quedó observando las katanas de Zoro.  
–Es genial.  
–¡Por supuesto! Soy el valiente guerrero del mar. –lo ignoro campalmente.  
–Tampoco sabe navegar.  
–¿Luffy? –se le quedo viendo mientras ella hacia un mapa.  
–Es humano.  
–¡Oye!, sigo siendo humano. – y Franky lo saco a patadas de su taller.

–¡Gah! –grito y se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos dejándose caer de espaldas en el centro del barco y dando vueltas por el pasto.

Su tripulación estaba preocupada por su comportamiento más extraño que de costumbre y se acercaron a él.

–¿Luffy sucede algo? –pregunto la pelinaranja que lo miraba desde arriba, el chico aún no se dignaba a levantarse.

–No entiendo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Torao. –los presentes suspiraron.

–Nadie aquí lo hace, no sabemos en qué está pensando. –contesto la chica sin prestar atención al capitán quien miraba en dirección al baño y dijo el nombre de la persona que vio, no lo que preguntaba la chica.

Trafalgar se encontraba saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y era lo único que lo cubría –todos eran unos exhibicionistas–.

–¡Torao~! –utilizo sus brazos para llegar más rápido a él. –Muéstramelo. –sonrió

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar a qué se refería con eso, el chico había levantado la toalla; la cara de todos los presentes mostró un leve sonrojo –Robin cubrió los ojos de Chopper– y estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedería pero nada se comparaba a la cara completamente roja de quien sufría el ataque.

El cirujano a pesar de no saber que ocurría, inconscientemente tenía su mano sobre la toalla impidiendo que el chico se la llevara en el transcurso, y en el momento en que proceso lo que sucedía ya había creado un campo.

–¡Room! –y con la misma elegancia con que uso su técnica desapareció del lugar dejando a cambio una almohada.

–¡Gyaaa! ¡Luffy fue cortado! –gritaron Usopp y Chopper

–Nyahahaha.

–¡No es momento para reírse! –lo golpeo Usopp mientras lo unía de nuevo.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto Franky

–Eso fue lo que dijo Zoro.

Todos voltearon a ver al causante del problema pero su cara decía que no sabía de qué hablaba. Hizo un gesto afirmativo para que Luffy siguiera hablando.

–Dijo que era diferente a mí, no encontre nada en que lo fuera entonces pensé que si yo soy hombre, Torao es mujer.

Pensaron unos segundos lo que dijo y lo que había dicho horas antes, pero las carcajadas empezaron desde que contesto y no cesaron, mientras todos reían ignoraron a las personas que sabían lo que ocurría.

–Estúpida alga marina, no debí haberte dicho nada.

–¡¿Hah?! Quien fue el que empezó a contar todo sin callarse.

–Ara, ¿De qué están hablando? –el oscuro rostro sonriente que les dedicaba la arqueóloga fue suficiente para decirles que se mantuvieran callados del asunto, pues el resto de la tripulación aun no sospechaba nada.

Una vez que se calmaron las risas pudieron hablar normalmente

–Creo que lo malinterpretaste. Si tuviéramos que ponerlo en palabras sería lo opuesto a ti. Piensa un poco más.

Dicho aquello todos se fueron a seguir sus actividades después de sonreírle.

 _"_ _¿Lo opuesto a mí?"_ con eso en mente, descubrió rápidamente que era cierto. A él le encantaba conocer gente nueva, mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, decir lo que pensaba aun sin hacerlo realmente ocasionando problemas. Así como a Law parecía no importarle como fuera él; a él le agradaba tal y como era, eso confirmaba lo que sentía. Ahora solo faltaba dar el siguiente paso.

Su rostro se acaloro y su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte, recordó que él SI había alcanzado a ver lo que había debajo de la toalla, se tapó el rostro con las manos, tenía disculparse si no quería ser evitado otra vez.

* * *

 _._


	10. T es para Tolerante

_Necesitaba a alguien que cuestionara la salud mental de Law, y no sabía a quién más meter, solo me he visto el anime xD. Como se habrán dado cuenta relate desde que salieron de Punk Hazard hasta que llegaron a Zou omitiendo lo que pasa porque ya lo saben y como después de eso Law se va Wano y se lleva a casi todos mientras que Luffy se va por Sanji, el ya no va estar (?) en el Sunny así que eso lo cambie; omitamos el hecho de que Sanji se fue y que el submarino va estar atado al barco y ambas tripulaciones en él._

 _Además cuando se mostró a Kaido, tenía de rehén a Kid y lo que dijo me dio para pensar en 2 cosas: uno, que lo enviaría de regreso para advertirles a ellos que no se metan con él y como está herido y a Luffy le cayó bien (?) lo ayuda; dos, que ellos tras ir por Kaido, se enteren que es prisionero y lo rescaten. Cualquier opción a Law no le va a gustar –me encanta la relación que les pintan como si fueran amigos (?)–, y que me gusta escribir cosas de risa, quizás el otro fic que haga y esta relacionado con este me salga con drama xD_

 _Estos son solo disparates míos, los que lean el manga saben que pasa yo estoy en espera de verlo._

* * *

Porque Eustass Kid no entendía como le hacia él para estar en ese barco, el solo llevaba un día y ya se quería bajar, cosa que no podía hacer por estar en el mar.

No había momento en que se pudiera tranquilizar, el hecho de parecer un ¿Robot? y atraer cosas metálicas era suficiente para que el chiquillo lo persiguiera por el barco y le enseñara su poder. Entonces vio a alguien más desafortunado que él y con el que el capitán era considerado o eso especulaba por el poco tiempo que llevaba a bordo, era el único al que le daba su espacio.

–¿En qué diablos pensabas al hacer una alianza con ellos?

–¿Qué? No puedes con un niño. –sonrió arrogante. –No sabes lo que te espera.

Aquello le causo un escalofrió.

–He estado más tiempo de lo que crees.

Sabia de los rumores sobre la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja pero el parecía estar tan tranquilo que daba más miedo, por supuesto no dejaría que lo supiera. Entonces sintió que algo lo enrollaba.

–Te encontré~ Gyahahaha. Vayamos a hacer otro robot con Franky.

Iba a reclamar cuando escucho un chasquido, pero el tipo que estaba encima de él hablo primero.

–Oh, Torao. ¿Quieres venir?

–Pftt…

–…–

–Hahahaha ¿Torao? Pftt, ¿Qué demonios Trafalgar?

El mencionado solo pudo bufar para largarse de ahí no le gustaba en nada que el pelirrojo estuviera tan cerca de _esa_ persona. Además que no dejaba de reír.

 _Aquella_ persona hizo un puchero, le molestaba el hecho de que parecía llevarse mejor con Kid que con él. Soltó a la persona de 470 millones de Belis y se fue con el de 500. No sabía de qué hablaban solo pudo fijarse que… ¿Estaba sonriendo?

–¿Puedes hacerlo?

–Por supuesto. ¿Robot-ya está de acuerdo?

–Dijo que mientras no pasara de un día estaría bien.

Las risas de su rival común habían cesado y los miraba extrañado, fue entonces que dio cuenta que había complicado las cosas para él. Al estar bastante tiempo con ellos había olvidado que justo ahora estaban tratando con Kid, quien sonreía ampliamente, el muy maldito se había dado cuenta de su forma de actuar diferente para el Mugiwara.

–Así que _ese_ era tu verdadero objetivo con esta alianza.

–No es de tu… –antes de que pudiera responder vio como el otro cambiaba su actitud engreída y su rostro serio por uno más relajado.

–Pobre, –puso una mano en su hombro y con la otra fingió limpiarse unas lágrimas– tanto tiempo aquí y no has conseguido nada. –empezó a reír otra vez separándose al momento pues el otro estaba dispuesto a atacarlo.

–Bastardo…

Las peleas entre el cocinero y el espadachín eran comunes en ese barco y ahora gracias a Luffy, habría más problemas.

Si rompía algo del barco seguramente la navegante no duraría en cobrárselo, ya había aprendido a lidiar con todos y cada uno de los sujetos de esa manada tan extraña. Y algo que tenían en común era su capitán, por quien sacaban a relucir sus colmillos.

Dejo de pelear, se acercó a Luffy y le tapo los oídos mientras lo abraza protectoramente. El pelirrojo se extrañó pero no le dio importancia, creyó que había ganado y que había encontrado algo para pasar sus días divertido.

–Eustass-ya quiere violar a Mugiwara-ya.

No necesitaba gritar, su voz grave y un poco elevada era suficiente para alcanzar ser oída en todo el barco.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –el chico esta bueno pero prefería las curvas, por ahora.

Pronto sintió como si fuera acechado por animales salvajes a punto de cazar a su presa.

–Te presento a los monstruos. –susurro.

–¿Qué ocurre? – señalo Luffy al tumulto que rodeaba a Kid.

–Nada, le están dando la bienvenida.

–Oh, ya veo.

Eustass Kid entendió que nunca simpatizaría con Law, aunque tuvieran mismos objetivos, ya vería la forma de hacerle la vida imposible, sin que estuviera de por medio el capitán, no volvería a tratar con esas bestias.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer ^^_


End file.
